


Christmas Shoes

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, haha it's 11 at night, here's my holiday contribution everyone, this is a bad story but whatever, this song makes me cry ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Neither family could have expected it, but they were happy. All because of twenty dollars, a blizzard, and a pair of Christmas shoes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosly based off the song Christmas Shoes by Alabama.  
> Shoutout to ttsreader.com for being my beta lmao

Alexander stomped his feet as he entered the store. It was practically a blizzard outside and of course he’d just so happened to have forgotten a present for Peggy, who he swore was supposed to be in South America until January. Alex began walking and looking around for a cheap gift, perhaps ten dollar earrings or a child’s purse. Something Peggy would get a laugh out of and Eliza would get mad at Alex for buying. A stuffed toy or a coloring book. He’d budgeted himself to twenty dollars and he only hoped it would come through as enough.

He paced around through the store and paused as he heard a familiar voice, that of a child’s. “Please sir! I’ve gotta get home!” Mary Jefferson. The daughter of Thomas Jefferson. Alex couldn’t help but sneer. He despised all the Jefferson’s the same. He’d met the children of the family at last year’s company party and they’d all come off as annoying brats. He looked to see what she was buying and traced over the elegant shoes on the counter. Leave it to the Jefferson’s to buy those for someone.

“I’m sorry kid but I can’t give you these for free. Pay or step out of line.” The cashier’s comment caught Alex off guard. Were the Jefferson kids really that spoiled?

Mary seemed on the edge of tears. “Sir please! These are for my momma! She’s loved them forever now but didn’t have the money to buy them! Dad...well he says it’s her last night and I just gotta make her happy! We-we don’t have the money to pay. We only have money for the house and food...and my momma deserves these shoes before she sees Jesus and God.” Not enough money? Alex swore the Jefferson’s were rich. The secretary of state’s salary was so grand, how on earth did they not have the money for shoes? What was even more interesting was what Mary said about her mother. Her last night? She hadn’t been sick last Alexander had met her.

The cashier was getting annoyed by now. “Kid, stop lying. Pay the fifteen bucks or get out of line.”

“I’m not!” Mary’s voice cracked. Alexander could only imagine his child there. Philip or Ange trying to buy one last gift for Eliza. Sure, he hated the Jeffersons. Thomas was a pompous, proud jerk. His kids were brats. His wife didn’t seem to like anyone other than her family. That didn’t matter though. Alexander only presumed the Jeffersons thought the same of his own family. So he opened his wallet with a smile.

He passed around the line and went up to the counter. He put the twenty down. “Give the girl the change please,” he said calmly. The cashier was slow in getting it, even slower in passing it to Mary.

Mary took it quickly and stared at Alex. “Y-You’re the Hamilton guy my daddy hates.”

Alex laughed. “Suppose I am.”

“Why help me then?”

“It’s Christmas,” he responded simply. He looked outside quickly. “You should get going, get those to your momma.”

Mary nodded and began running off. Just before she left, she turned and waved back at Alex. Alex smiled and waved in return before walking to the exit where his car was parked. Eliza would be upset he didn’t buy anything, but she’d understand. That was enough.

\--

“Mr. Jefferson I told you not to come into work,” Washington’s voice was clear through Alexander’s office walls, even with the door closed. He was very clearly upset and it made Alex grin a little.

“I know Mr. Washington but I just need to talk to Hamilton.” Odd.

“Like hell you will Jefferson. You aren’t in the shape to get in an argument.”

“Please sir this is very important. If I don’t do this today, I never will and I need too.” There was silence and Alexander shifted awkwardly. Eventually his door swung open and Jefferson stood there, eyes facing the ground. “Hamilton last week Mary came home and told me-”

Alex sighed, “Please, don’t. You need to avoid work and I know what you’re going to say anyway.”

“Hamilton please let me finish.” He looked up and Alex motioned for him to continue. “I was in such a panic when Mary went missing. It was freezing outside but I couldn’t leave Martha’s side. When she came back with the shoes she told me you were the one who paid. I need to thank you for that. With Martha’s treatments and the girl’s schooling...and after my parents cut me off for marrying Martha...we’re just barely scraping by. Thank you so much for what you did, the gift did help my Martha smile one last time.”

Alex smiled and nodded. “It’s the right thing to do. I couldn’t imagine what I would do if it were my child.” He thought a moment, carefully going over the ideas tossed around in his head. “If you would not mind, I would like for you and your children to accompany my family and friends for a dinner some night. My Elizabeth would love to have you over and I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind in the slightest.”

Jefferson was silent before nodding. “I do believe my girls would love that. Martha jr. grew a bit attached to your Philip last they met and I fear saying she doesn’t stop begging me to let the two meet once more.” Alexander grinned, remembering the two interacting so well together. So the dinner was set, and the look his Eliza gave him when he proposed the idea was one for the books.

\--

The dinner went well, Alexander and Jefferson acting peaceful around each other for once. Everyone know what had happened but no one gave a sad or pitiful look to Alexander’s relief. Angelica and Lafayette were almost too excited to see Jefferson there. Philip and Martha jr. spent the whole time together, laughing and telling jokes. Eliza was welcoming and everyone else acting as if the Jeffersons had always been there. As Jefferson started to leave, Eliza grabbed his arm. “Mrs. Hamilton, what do you need?”

Eliza laughed. “Please, call me Elizabeth or Eliza. Mrs. Hamilton is my dear Alexander’s mother. That aside though, I’d love for you to join us every holiday season.”

Jefferson sighed. “No I couldn’t dare intrude on your family like that.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding,” Jefferson looked at her skeptically, “Alexander’s friends all assumed the same. They all thought it would be wrong as they were not blood family. It doesn’t matter. Family is family and I should have invited you sooner. Your Martha is one of the kindest people I’ve had to pleasure of meeting and I would have enjoyed her company here.”

Jefferson shrugged. “Your husband would not want me.”

Eliza huffed. “My husband has no say in the matter. He gets to choose what the children wear to these parties and that is the extent of his power. Now please, I would love your company and I’m sure your children would have no arguments against it.”

Jefferson laughed. “I suppose they wouldn’t. Thanks Elizabeth, you’ve been ever so kind. Perhaps next season I will join you again.”

Eliza nodded and let go of his arm. “Good day Thomas. Keep away from overworking until you are well. When you do make it back though, watch over my husband. I do fear he’ll work himself to death someday.”

Jefferson grinned and nodded. “I shall.”

So it went that way, every holiday the Jeffersons were at the dinner. The Hamiltons and Jeffersons grew close and so did everyone else who was there. Overtime the petty feuds and fiery insults died down between Alexander and Thomas. They acted like old college buddies. Their children became siblings. Neither family could have expected it, but they were happy. All because of twenty dollars, a blizzard, and a pair of Christmas shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im so sorry it's late.


End file.
